Sonic X dimensions
by Silver the strongest hedgehog
Summary: La suite de Sonic X. Noté M pour le sang
1. Chapter 0

Copier ça dans la barre de recherche pour avoir la version avec images

hyper-silver .skyrock. com

Je préviens que j'ai commencé cette histoire lorsque j'étais petit


	2. Chapter 1

Alors qu'un vaisseau volé dans les airs, un hérisson bleu courrait suivant le vaisseaux où il y avait un jeune garçon très important à ces yeux, son ami Chris. Le hérisson bleu courra sans arrêt et continua à suivre le vaisseau, jusqu'à ce que le vaisseau disparut dans une lumière blanche. Le hérisson arrêta de courir, il était au bord d'une falaise, et il regardait le ciel, et souriait

Présent

Sur Mobius, après que Chris soit rentrait chez lui, Sonic annonça la nouvelle aux autres, même si il était un peu en colère et triste, ils ont tous compris le choix de Chris et la vie a reprit son cours normal. Puis arriva le jour de l'anniversaire de Sonic. Une jeune hérissonne alla toquer à la maison d'un jeune ami

Amy- Et Tails c'est moi ouvre.

La porte s'ouvrit

Tails- Bonjour Amy, que se passe t'il ?

Amy- C'est l'anniversaire de Sonic aujourd'hui je pensais qu'on pourrait faire une fête pour ces 16 ans.

Tails- C'est une super idée je vais prévenir les autre.

Amy- Mais la fête sera à quel heure ?

Tails- Hum... Vers 16h30, c'est bien non ?

Amy-Ok, je vais préparé la fête ça sera dans la grande plaine, je vais même faire un gâteau pour Sonic.

Amy partit pour se rendre chez elle

Amy- Alors il me faut des assiette, des couvert et de la nourriture. Bon je vais aller en ville en cherchez.

Amy se prépara, elle sortit de chez elle et se dirigea vers la ville, dans la ville, Amy alla à la boutique pour acheter ce dont elle avaient besoin. De retour chez elle

Amy- Je vais faire un gateau très bon pour Sonic. Alors ou j'ai mis les recettes d'Ella? Ah les voici, alors gateau au chocolat, je vais faire ça.

Amy se mit au travail, enthousiaste. Du côté de Tails, il alla voir knuckles aux ruines mystique pour l'inviter à la fête. Il le trouva allonger sur l'émeraude mère, les yeux fermaient

Tails- Eh knuckles.

Knuckles ouvra les yeux, et il dirigea son regard vers Tails

Knuckles- Tails, qui y'a t'il ?

Tails- Ca te dirait de venir a la fête d'anniversaire de Sonic ? C'est à 16h30 dans la grand plaine.

Knuckles- Hm... Pourquoi pas, j'y serais, si je n'oubli pas.

Tails- Ah et si tu croises Rouge, préviens là, je ne sais pas où la trouver.

Knuckles- Elle n'a pas intérêt à venir ici.

Tails- Bon eh bien à plus alors.

Il quitta les ruines mystiques, et il se dirigea vers la maison de cream. Il toqua et attendit, la porte s'ouvrit

Tails- Bonjour Cream.

Cream- Bonjour Tails, comment vas-tu ?.

Tails- Très bien. Dit ça te dirait de venir a la fête d'anniversaire de sonic ? C'est a 16h30 dans la grande plaine, tu pourras amener ta mère.

Cream- Une fête ? Oh oui alors, j'adore ça !

Cheese- Oh oui.

Tails- On se retrouve là bas alors.

Puis il quitta Cream et alla à l'agence de la team chaotix

Tails- Bonjour tous le monde.

Vector- Ha ! Tails, quel bon vent t'année ?

Tails- Eh bien ça vous dirait de venir a la fête d'anniversaire de Sonic ? C'est a 16h30 dans la grande plaine.

Vector- Une fête d'anniversaire ? Hum... Ont y sera.

Tails- Dans ce cas à tout à l'heure.

Du coté d'Amy elle avait terminer son gâteau

Amy-Et voilà ! J'ai hâte que Sonic mangé mon gateau.

Amy mit son gateau dans une boite et attendit l'heure de la fête. Quand il fut 16H30, Sonic arriva à la grande plaine

Sonic- Bonjour les amis, que se passe t'il ?

Ils étaient tous retournaient vers la table, puis ils ont tous

Tous- Joyeux anniversaire Sonic !

Sonic- Wow, trop sympa.

Tails- C'est Amy qui en a eu l'idée, c'est elle qui a organisé la fêté et elle a même fait un gateau.

Sonic se tourna vers Amy et lui dit

Sonic- Merci Amy c'est sympa. Dit-il en lui tendant son pouce vers le haut

Amy-De rien.

Sonic-Dans ce cas que la fête commence!

Tous-Ouais!

La fête était mouvementé, ils jouèrent, dansèrent, mangèrent. Sonic reçut des cadeaux, de Tails, des chaussures plus légère, de Knuckles, une carte aux trésors extrêmement dangereuse, Sonic adore l'aventure donc c'est pour s'amuser il s'enfiche un peu du trésor, de Rouge, un petit diamant, de Cream, une couronne de fleur, de la team chaotix, un ticket de voyage gratuit, Vanilla avait fait plusieurs plats différents, puis le gâteau avec la tête de Sonic dessus fais par Amy. Plus tard dans la soirée, Amy demanda à Sonic de venir avec elle un peu éloigné des autres

Sonic- Que se passe t'il ?

Amy- Tu as aimé mon gâteau ?

Sonic- Oui, il était très bon.

Amy- Ouf, j'avais peur que tu ne apprécies pas. Passons à autre chose, je voulais juste t'offrir mon cadeau d'anniversaire, tiens, je l'ai fait moi même.

Elle lui tendis un collier de coquillage, comme celui quelle lui avait donner sur Terre mais qui a était détruit par un robot de Robotnik

Sonic- Merci Amy, mais tu sais j'ai encore l'autre que tu m'avais offert.

Amy- Vraiment ?! Tu l'a récupéré ?! Cela me rend si heureuse ! Sinon j'ai un 2 ème cadeau pour toi, ferme les yeux

Sonic- Pourquoi ?

Amy-T u verras bien

Sonic ferma les yeux, Amy se rapprocha de Sonic tout doucement et elle lui donne un bisou sur la  
joue. Sonic ré-ouvra les yeux

Amy- Joyeux anniversaire Sonic.

Sonic- Mais... Tu... Merci je suppose. Dit-il en rougissant

Amy- Hi hi tu es trop mignon en rougissant, je vais rejoindre les autres.

Sonic resta immobile

Sonic- Je ne suis même pas étonné de sa part... Bon, je vais aussi les rejoindre.

Amy- Je suis de retour.

Cream- Amy pourquoi est tu partis avec Sonic ?

Amy- Je lui ai donné mon cadeau, je voulais être seule avec lui pour ça.

Cream- Ah d'accord.

Puis la fête se termina.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 2

Quelque jours après la fête Sonic était dans sa cabane, qu'il a construit lui même, entrain de dormir quand soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte

Sonic- J'arrive !

Sonic ouvra la porte c'était Tails, il avait l'air un peu nerveux

Sonic- Que se passe t'il Tails ?

Tails- Il faut que tu vienne voir ça, vite, aux ruines mystiques.

Sonic- OK.

Sonic et Tails arrivèrent à toute vitesse aux ruines mystiques, là bas tous le monde était là et l'émeraudes mère rayonnait et une lumière apparue verte apparue,on voyait une silhouette, après que la lumière c'est estompé,ils furent choqué de voire Shadow, gravement blessée

Amy- C'est shadow.

Rouge- Et gravement blessé.

Tails- Ce n'est pas possible, il avait périe dans la bataille final contre les Métarex.

Sonic- En tous cas maintenant il est là, je vais le ramener chez moi pour le soigner.

Amy- Je viens avec toi Sonic.

Tails- Moi aussi.

Knuckles- Désoler mais je dois rester ici pour surveiller l'émeraude mère, même détruite, on ne sait jamais, mais informaient moi si il y'a du nouveaux.

Sonic- Ca marche, bon allons-y.

Il allèrent tous chez Sonic, Sonic porta shadow sur son dos, arrivaient là bas, Sonic déposa sur un lit Shadow et il le soigna

Sonic- J'espère qu'il sera vite rétablie.

Amy- Mais comment ça se fait qu'il est la ? Il était mort aux dernières nouvelles.

Rouge- Vous êtes sûr qui ne va pas nous attaquer ? Il travaillait avec Robotnik.

Amy- C'est vrai c'est peut être un piège.

Sonic- Je ne pense pas, il nous a prouver sa bonne foi 2 fois, contre Biolizard et les Metarex.

Tails- Je me demande si il a encore perdue la mémoire, il pourrait retravailler avec Robotnik pour qu'il lui raconte son passé.

Sonic- Je ne l'espère pas.

Soudain, un bruit énorme se fit entendre dehors, c'était un robot de Robotnik, tous sortirent de la maison, il y avait un gros robot rouge avec à sa droite Robotnik volant dans son cockpit

Sonic- Robotnik, que manigances tu encore ?

Robotnik- Fais tes prières Sonic, mon robot va te détruire !

Sonic- Ton robot va finir en boîte de conserve.

Robotnik- A l'attaque !

Le robot attaqua Sonic, mais Sonic l'esquiva et l'attaque avec une attaque tourbillon, mais le robot résista

Sonic- Il a résister à mon attaque ?  
Sonic savait que ce combat n'allait pas être aussi facile que prévue

Robotnik- Mouhahahaha ! Tu n'arriveras pas à le battre.

Sonic- C'est ce qu'on verra

Tails- Sonic attrape !

Tails envoya à Sonic son anneau

Sonic-Merci Tails, à nous 2 deux maintenant.

Sonic roula sur lui même très rapidement, puis fit une attaque tourbillon plus puissante qu'avant et il traversa le robot, cela a détruit le robot

Sonic- Héhé, trop facile.

Robotnik- NON ! Il n'était pas censée le bon j'avais prévue le coup.

Robotnik lança un missile sur la cabane de sonic et la détruit

Sonic- SHADOW NON !

Robotnik- Hein ? Shadow ?

Amy- Oh toi prend ça ! dit-elle énervé

Elle donna un coup de marteau sur l'appareil de Robotnik et l'envoya dans les air

Soudain Shadow sortie des décombres

Shadow- Que c'est t'il passé ?

Tails- Shadow tu va bien ?

Shadow- Oui... où suis-je ?

Sonic- A Mobius, dans ma cabane, ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste...

Amy- Tu te souviens de nous ?

Shadow- Oui.

Tous- Ouf

Tails- Comment se fait-il que tu sois en vie ? Tu avais disparu a la bataille final. On te croyait mort

Shadow- Eh bien...

Soudain, Shadow se sentit mal, et il tomba à genoux par terre

Sonic- Shadow ça va ?

Shadow- Je ne... Me sens pas très bien...  
Avec ça il s'évanouit et tomba sur le ventre, ils furent tous inquiets pour lui

Sonic- Je ramène Shadow chez toi Tails, vu que ta maison est la plus proche, ça ne pose pas de problème ?

Tails- Non aucun.

Sonic- Très bien c'est partit.

Sonic porta Shadow sur son dos et courra à sa vitesse supersonique, il est arrivé là bas en 1 minute, il posa shadow sur un lit et le couvra

Sonic- Repose toi Shadow, tu en as besoin.

Sonic repartit chez lui, avec Amy, Cream et Tails

Sonic- Bon je l'ai mis dans un lit et il se repose... Ben il ne me reste plus qu'à reconstruire une cabane moi.

Amy- Je peux t'aider.

Sonic- Hum... D'accord, aucun problème.

Tails- Moi je retourne à mon atelier?

Cream- Moi aussi je vais rentrer

Sonic- Ok à plus...  
Tails et Cream partent  
Sonic- Bon il ne reste plus qu'à nous mettre au travail.

Amy- Ok mais tu voudrais la construire comment ta cabane ?

Sonic- Ben moi je me préoccupe pas trop du luxe, tant que je peux manger et dormir ça me va.

Amy- Je vois, mais ça ne serait pas mieux avec de la couleur ?

Sonic- Pourquoi pas, je sais, je vais vais construire la cabane et toi tu t'occupe de la couleur.

Amy- D'accord je ne vais pas te décevoir/

Sonic- Par contre Amy.

Amy- Oui ?

Sonic- Pas de rose.

Sonic et Amy ont commençaient leurs tâche respectives, pendant que Sonic construit la cabane; Amy alla acheter de la peinture

Amy- Alors quelle couleur je prends ? Ah je sais, je vais prendre du bleu et du noir, Sonic va adorer.  
Du coté de Sonic, il avait terminé la cabane

Sonic- Voilà, j'ai terminer.

Amy- Eh oh ! Sonic je suis la.

Amy revenu après avoir acheté de la peinture, elle s'arrêta surprise en voyant la cabane déjà construite

Amy- Tu l'a déjà construit ?!

Sonic- Eh, être la chose la plus rapide en vie ça sert.  
Amy- Bien, à mon tour de me mettre au travail.

Amy se mit à peindre, a la fin la cabane était plus coloré avec la tête de sonic au dessus de la porte, la cabane est noir et la tête de Sonic ainsi que la porte étaient Bleu. Pendant ce temps, Sonic était partir acheter quelque chose en ville, et il revenu

Sonic- Je suis revenu.

Amy- Re-bonjour Sonic, alors la cabane, ça te plait ?

Sonic- J'aime, tu as fais du bon travaille Amy.

Amy- Merci Sonic.

Sonic- Au faite Amy, j'ai un cadeau pour te remercier de m'avoir organisé ma fête, et d'avoir repeint ma cabane... Tiens.

Sonic lui tends un paquet, Amy l'ouvrit et à l'intérieur, il y'avait un collier de perles.

Amy- C'est pour moi ?! Merci Sonic ! Je le garderai pour toujours ! je suis tellement heureuse !

Sonic- Euh... De rien... Et si ont allait a l'atelier pour voir comment va Shadow ?

Amy- Ok.

Et Sonic dis en rougissant

Sonic- Viens je vais te porter jusque là bas, ça ira plus vite.

Amy fit un sourire et accepta. Quand ils arrivèrent, Shadow était réveillé

Sonic- Comment tu vas Shadow ?

Shadow- Mieux maintenant.

Sonic- tant mieux, tu peux nous expliquer comment tu as survécu ?

Shadow- Eh bien c'est assez flou, mais je me souviens après avoir utilisée toute ma puissance, je suis redevenu normal et je suis tombée dans un trou, quand j'ai ré-ouvert les yeux, j'étais avec vous.

Tails- En clair tu as voyagé dans le temps.

Amy- Comment c'est possible ?

Tails- Peut être qu'en utilisant au maximum l'énergie des émeraude du chaos contre les cœurs des planètes qui jaillissaient, le choque des puissantes énergie qui en as résulté était assez puissant pour perturber l'espace temps, donc cela a crée une faille dans le continuum espace-temps et t'a fait venir jusqu'à nous directement.

Sonic- Je vois, en tous cas Shadow, tu as besoin de repos, reste ici et repose toi.

Shadow- Ok

Du coté de Robotnik, il se questionnait sur ce qu'il a vu aujourd'hui

Robotnik- Shadow est de retour, je me demande comment il a survécu... De toute façon cela ne change pas mes plans, mes 2 prochains robots ne seront pas aussi facile à battre. Mouhahaha !

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 3

Robotnik- A ce Sonic ! Il m'énerve !

Un écran s'alluma, et il afficha le mot activation

Bocoe- Docteur, quelque chose c'est affiché a l'écran.

Robotnik- C'est le collier que j'ai vendue à Sonic, il y'a une micro caméra a l'intérieur.

Decoe- Pourquoi vous avez vendu un collier a Sonic.

Robotnik- Pour pouvoir les espionner, ça sera plus simple pour les battre si je les connais sur le bout des doigts.

Decoe et Bocoe- Ha.

Robotnik- Bon, je vais aller construire 2 robot que même Sonic ne pourra pas vaincre.

Decoe- Et ça sera quoi comme robot ?

Robotnik- Vous verrez bien, en attendant, je ne va pas être déranger par qui que ce soit. Docoe et Bocoe surveillaient la base, Bokkun, surveille l'écran, c'est clair.

Decoe,Bocoe et Bokkun- Oui Docteur.

Robotnik se dirigea vers son atelier, Decoe et Bocoe vers leurs poste et Bokkun pris un soda et surveilla l'écran

Retour vers Sonic et les autres

Amy- Bon, moi et Sonic ont va allaient dehors prévenir knuckles.

Tails- D'accord.

Sonic et Amy partirent vers les ruines mystiques, sur le chemin, Sonic ne parla pas à Amy et vice-versa, sur tout le trajet. Puis, Amy demanda à Sonic de s'arrêter, à côté d'un chêne dans la plaine

Sonic- Je croyais que ont allaient prévenir Knuckles du réveil de Shadow.

Amy- Oui mais on a le temps, je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

Sonic- De quoi ?

Amy rougis un peu

Amy- Eh bien voilà, je t'aime, je dirais même que je t'adore, et tu as étais si gentil avec moi ces derniers temps tu m'as même acheter ce collier.

Sonic- C'était la moindre des choses après ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Amy- Donc j'aimerais savoir, si toi aussi tu m'aimes. Sois honnête.

Sonic rougit un peu

Sonic- Eh bien... Euh... O-oui je t'aime

Amy- ATTEND POUR DE VRAI ?!

Sonic- Bien sûr.

Amy était tellement heureuse

Amy- Je suis trop contente ! tu m'aimes aussi ! Ca veut dire qu'on sort ensemble.

Sonic- Je suppose que oui.

Amy- J'ai hâte de le dire a tout le monde ! Moi la petite amie du grand Sonic !

Sonic- Euh... A propos de ça, on pourrait juste pas leur dire tout de suite.

Amy- Pourquoi ?

Sonic- Eh bien, il me faut juste le temps d'examiner la situation, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste l'histoire d'un petit moment, après tu pourras le dire aux autres.

Amy- D'accord, si tu veux.

Sonic- Merci Amy.

Ils reprirent la route vers les ruines mystiques, ils virent Knuckles devant l'émeraude mère

Sonic- Eh oh Knuckles.

Knuckles- Bonjour alors des nouvelles de shadow ?

Sonic expliqua toutes l'histoire avec Shadow a Knuckles

Knuckles- Je vois... Il a voyagé dans le temps.

Sonic- Et ouais, au fait, l'émeraude de mère n'est toujours pas restauré ?

Knuckles- Non, je sens qu'elle retrouve de son énergie, mais pas assez pour qu'elle retourne à sa forme initial, mais je ne pense pas que ça tardera.

Sonic- Ah je vois, bon on va y aller, ont étaient juste venu te dire ça.

Knuckles- Très bien, à plus les amoureux.

Sonic se retourna en rougissant et dit

Sonic- ONT EST PAS ENSEMBLE !

Knuckles- Mais oui.

Sonic- Allez viens Amy, ont s'en va.

Amy- OK.

Ils partirent des ruines mystique. Du côté de Robotnik, il avait fini de construire ses 2 robots.

Robotnik- Regardaient ces 2 robots, ce sont mes chef-d' ont regardés les a robots et furent surpris de leurs apparences

Decoe- On dirait Sonic et Shadow.

Bocoe- Même taille en plus.

Robotnik- Je vous présente Metal Sonic et Metal Shadow, eux viendront à bout de Sonic, est-ce qu'il y a eu du changement du coté de Sonic ?

Bokkun- Eh bien, Shadow c'est reposé, il a voyagé à travers une faille pour arriver à notre époque, Amy et Sonic se sont avoué qu'ils s'aimaient et l'émeraude de mère pourra retrouver sa forme initial dans quelque temps.

Robotnik- Intéressant.*pense*"Je déteste l'amour... Mais shadow a voyagé dans le temps et l'émeraude mère"

Robotnik-Bon, il est temps d'attaquer, les Metals, venaient avec moi.

Les Metals obéissent à l'ordre du docteur Robotnik. Du côté de Sonic et Amy, ils étaient revenu a l'atelier de Tails

Shadow- Vous êtes de retour.

Sonic- Oui, tu vas mieux ?

Shadow- Oui, je peux partir maintenant.

Amy- Partir ? Mais où ?

Shadow- Je ne sais pas, mais ce que je sais, c'est que maintenant que je vais bien je peux y aller.

Sonic-Très bien si tu te sens en état tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

Shadow- Au revoir... Et merci pour s'être occupé de moi.

Dés que Shadow ouvra la porte, un missile arriva, et explosa devant Shadow, créant un écran de fumé

Tous- Shadow !

Une fois l'écran de fumé disparut, Shadow était debout, avec des égratinures

Shadow- Je vais bien.

Robotnik- Mouhahaha.

Sonic- Robotnik...

Robotnik- Eh oui c'est moi, mais je ne suis pas seul.

Les 2 Metals sortirent de leurs cachettes, et tous furent ébahie de leurs apparence

Amy- Mais on dirait Sonic et Shadow.

Robotnik- Eh oui, je me suis dit que si Sonic arrivait à me battre, c'était parce qu'il est Sonic donc je me suis dit que faire sa copie métallique m'aidera, et comme on est jamais trop prudent, j'ai aussi fait la copie de Shadow.

Sonic- Ce n'est pas une copie qui va me battre, je croyais que tu avais déjà retenu la leçon.

Shadow- Encore plus d'imposteurs...

Robotnik- C'est ce qu'on va voir, les Metals, à l'attaque !

Sonic- Shadow, tu te bas avec moi ?

Shadow- Pourquoi pas, ça fera un peu d'exercice.

Les Metals exécutèrent l'ordre de Robotnik, et s'attaquèrent aux 2 hérissons qui répliquèrent, Sonic et son double métallique ont utilisé leurs attaques tourbillon l'un contre l'autre, Shadow donna des coups mais sa copie bloqua tous ses coups. Sonic courra à sa vitesse supersonique, il était suivit de Metal juste derrière lui, il courra sur un arbre et sauta en arrière, le Metal Sonic s'écrasa dans l'arbre, mais il ne lui fit presque aucun dégât. Shadow lança une lance du chaos, mais Metal Shadow renvoya l'attaque en donnant un coup de pied ultra rapide dedans, Shadow l'esquiva. Le combat s'éternisa, ils se battaient à la vitesse du son, les autres ne pouvait voir que des ligne flous bleu et rouge. Sonic et Shadow étaient épuisé à force, mais pas les Metals, vu qu'ils sont des robots. Sonic et Shadow étaient très mal au point

Robotnik- Mouhahahaha c'est terminé. Ils ne vous reste plus aucune chance !

Les Metals se lancèrent sur Sonic et Shadow avec une attaque tourbillon, mais soudain Knuckles est sorti du sol et a donné 2 coup de poings puissant aux 2 Metals ce qui les firent reculer

Sonic- Knuckles que fait tu la ?

Knuckles- J'ai vu Robotnik avec les 2 robots te ressemblant et à shadow je me suis dit que ça ne présagait rien de bon alors je suis venu.

Sonic- Super maintenant on peut les battre en 3 VS 2.

Knuckles- Je ne pense pas.

Sonic- Pourquoi ?

Knuckles- Toi et Shadow vous êtes dans un sale état, et ça m'énerve de le dire, mais je suis pas assez rapide pour vous aidez à les combattre, du coup, je suis venu avec les émeraude tenez

Knuckles donna les émeraudes du chaos à Sonic et Shadow qui flottèrent autour d'eux

Sonic- Merci, on te dois une fière chandelle, ont va se transformaient et les écrabouiller !

Knuckles alla avec Amy et Tails pour ne pas les gêner. Sonic et Shadow se transforment en super, leurs épines sont devenus doré, les yeux de Sonic sont devenus ambres et une aura lumineuse les entourés tout les deux

Robotnik- Que vous êtes bêtes Ils peuvent absorber l'énergie des émeraudes aussi

les metals ont absorbés leurs énergies, leurs yeux sont devenus d'un doré brillant et une petite aura doré les entourent

Tails-ce n'est pas possible.

Amy- Vas-y Sonic ! Je crois en toi !

Super Sonic- On va voir ce qu'ils ont dans le ventre

Ils se rebattent dans leurs super forme, mais ils étaient toujours du même niveau. Super Sonic et Metal Sonic se sont attaqué simultanément avec des attaques tourbillons, plusieurs fois, créant des étincelles bleus à chaque entre choque. Shadow donna un coup à Metal Shadow l'envoyant volé en arrière, il a lancé une lance du chaos sur lui, mais Metal Shadow c'est très vite remet sur pied et a aussi lancé une lance du chaos, les 2 lances du chaos ont explosaient quand ils se sont rencontraient. Super Sonic vola autour de Metal Sonic, créant un cercle doré, Metal Sonic leva la main et ses yeux bougeaient de droite à gauche, puis il baissa la main et réussit à attraper le cou de Super Sonic, il tourna sur lui même et le lança sur Super Shadow avec force faisant que les deux ont percutaient un arbre, qui tomba, et eux deux étaient vite debout

Super Sonic- C'est moins facile que prévu, tu tiens le coup Shadow ?

Super Shadow- Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends ?

Super Sonic- Bien, concentrons nos attaques sur 1 puis sur l'autre.

Super Shadow- Ok.

Super Sonic- C'est partit.

Super Sonic et Super Shadow ont enchaînés plusieurs fois des attaques tourbillon sur Metal Sonic, puis ils se sont mit l'un à coté de l'autre, Super Sonic à droite et Super Shadow à gauche, Super Sonic leva sa main gauche et Super Shadow leva sa mais droite, ils ont tout deux concentré une boule d'énergie chaotique jaune commune dans leurs mains

Super Sonic et Super Shadow- Contrôle du chaos !

Ils ont envoyaient la boule d'énergie sur Metal Sonic, qui fut désintégré a l'éclat lumineux des 2 hérissons, il ne reste que des débris

Super Sonic- Maintenant au tour de l'autre.

Robotnik- Comment avez vous osez le détruire ! Vous m'énervez, mais bon, j'avais prévue le coup, Metal Shadow ! Absorbe Metal Sonic !

Les pièces de Metal Sonic vont vers Metal Shadow, et ils les absorbent, mais Metal Shadow n'avait eu aucun changement visuelle

Robotnik- Je vous présente Metal Shadow Z1

Super Sonic- Je crois que tu as échoué, il n'est pas différent d'avant.

Robotnik- A l'extérieur seulement.

Super Sonic- C'est ça, on va le mettre KO en 2 seconde.

Robotnik- C'est se qu'on verra, Metal Shadow Z1, à l'attaque !

Metal s'élança sur super shadow et le frappa au ventre tellement fort qu'il l'envoya contre un arbre, à une vitesse incroyable, il était plus rapide et plus fort qu'avant

Super Sonic- Shadow ça va ?

Super Shadow- Oui... il ma eu par surprise.

Super Sonic- Combattons le ensemble.

Super Shadow- D'accord.

Les 2 hérissons se mettent en boule et utilise leurs attaques tourbillon contre le robot, mais il ne recula même pas, et les envoya contre un rocher et perdirent leurs forme Super et les émeraudes tombèrent à coté d'eux. Tails et Amy s'élancèrent vers eux, ils les aidèrent a se relever

Amy- Sonic, Shadow ça va ?

Sonic- Oui rien de cassé.

Shadow-...

Robotnik- Mouhahaha ! Ce n'était que l'échauffement, Metal Shadow Z1, achève les !

Metal Shadow fonça sur eux

Sonic- Eh bien c'est pas gagné.

Sonic enlaça Amy dans ses bras et esquiva, Shadow prit Tails dans un de ses bras et esquiva aussi le metal, ils ont laissaient beaucoup d'espace entre eux et le metal, 50 mètre. Ils ont lâchaient Amy et Tails

Sonic- Bon, si ils se sont unis pour nous battre, on a qu'à faire la même chose, unissons nous pour les battre, littéralement.

Shadow- Je veux bien mais comment ?

Sonic- Grâce au contrôle du chaos, c'est le seul moyen.

Shadow- Bien.

Tails- Ils vont vraiment s'unirent ? Scientifiquement c'est impossible ?

Amy- Tails... Avec toute ces aventures, tu ne pense pas que la science n'est pas une source fiable ?

Tails-... Tu marque un point.

Amy- Enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est possible non plus... Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je peux croire en eux.

Sonic- Fais tes prières Metal !

Shadow-Hmpff

Sonic et Shadow- CONTRÔLE DU CHAOS !

Ils se sont unie, une lumière blanche lumineuse apparue,qui s'étendait jusqu'au ciel, éblouissant tout le monde. Puis de la lumière est apparue un hérisson

Robotnik- Qu est ce que ?

?- Hé hé

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 4

?- Je vais faire mordre la poussière a ton robot Robotnik !

Il y avait un hérisson bleu, ses épines derrière sa tête avaient la même forme que celles des épines de Shadow, sauf les 2 du bas qui ont la forme de celles de Sonic, celle du milieu ont du rouge comme Shadow. Il avait les yeux rouge, le museau couleur chaire, de la fourrure au torse, les gants de Sonic et une combinaison des chaussures de Sonic et Shadow

Amy- Incroyable, ils se sont vraiment unifiés

Tails- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, c'est possible !

Robotnik- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avaient fusionnés ou un truc du genre que vous êtes plus puissant que metal Shadow Z1

?- On va voir ça !

Il s'avança vers le robot et lui donna 1 coup de poing, et le robot fut envoyé 4 mètres plus loin tous restèrent bouche-bée face à sa puissance et la facilité qu'il a eu à frapper le robot

?- Alors tu en redemande ?

Le robot se releva et fila a toute allure sur lui et lui donna plusieurs coup, mais il les esquiva tous sans difficultés. Le Metal recula rapidement, et il chargea une attaque tourbillon, mais il leva son bras droit et l'arrêta sans problème, le Metal continuait de tourner sur lui même, en vain, l'hérisson chargea dans sa main levé de l'énergie chaotique, et de sa main sortit un laser jaune, emportant le Metal. L'hérisson bailla

?- Eh bien c'est pas très excitant tout ça... D'ailleurs je n'ai pas de nom... Voyons voir... Sonic...Shadow... Je sais ! Maintenant je suis Shadic le hérisson !

Robotnik- Je m'en fiche de comment tu t'appelle, mais ce n'est pas terminé ! Metal shadow Z1, utilise ton attaque final !

Le robot chargea une boule d'énergie violette dans ses main en concentrant tellement d'énergie dedans qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger

Shadic- C'est déjà un peu mieux, mais pas suffisant.

Shadic courra à une vitesse supérieur au son, et il frappa de toute ses force la sphère d'énergie, la renvoyant à Metal et le robot fut détruit par sa propre attaque

Robotnik- OH NON ! Mon chef d'oeuvres ! Je ne suis pas prés de l'oublier ! Tu le regretteras !

Shadic- Hmpf, tu peux toujours essayer.

Amy, Knuckles et Tails sont partis voir Shadic

Amy- Vous avez étaient incroyable !

Shadic- Hé hé.

Tails- Mais quand est que vous reprendrez vos forme initiales ?

Shadic- Eh bien... je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Hahaha !

Tails et Amy- CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE !

Amy- Vous allez pas rester comme ça toute votre vie si ?

Shadic- Hum... C'est vrai ça.

Tails- Peut être que comme vous vous êtes unifiés avec l'énergie des émeraude du chaos, c'est ce qui vous garde unis... Donc il faudrait épuiser leurs énergies pour que vous vous retrouvez leurs formes normales, donc utiliser ton énergie

Shadic- Bien sûr ! Tu es un génie... Une seconde, je ne peux pas envoyer mon énergie n'importe où elle est tellement puissante que je pourrais détruire la planète.

Tails- Bon, allons sur l'île de l'ange pour que Knuckles vide l'énergie des émeraudes grâce à l'émeraude mère.

Knuckles-mais elle n'a pas retrouvée sa forme initiale

Amy-sa pose un problème

Tails- Et si on lui demandait d'absorber leurs énergie ? Sonic et Shadow reprendrons leurs forme initial et l'émeraude mère pourra retrouver elle aussi sa forme initial vu que l'émeraude du chaos donneront leurs énergies, d'une pierre deux coups.

Knuckles-... C'est possible, je vais essayer.

Shadic- Ok, accrochez vous à moi. Contrôle du chaos !

Arrivé sur l'île de l'ange, Knuckles se tourna vers l'émeraude mère et dit

Knuckles- Ô émeraude mère, absorbe le pouvoir des émeraude du chaos et reprends ta forme initial.

Et Soudan, Shadic est redevenu Sonic et Shadow, l'émeraude mère repris sa forme initial mais les émeraude du chaos n'était plus que de simple pierres sans leurs pouvoirs, pour l'instant. Amy courra pour serrer dans ses bras Sonic

Sonic- Ah ! Arrête Amy ! Tu m'étouffes !

Amy- Désolé Sonic. Dit-elle en le laissant partir

Knuckles- Au final ça a marché.

Tails- C'était incroyable, on devrait appelé cette technique l'Unification du Chaos.

Sonic- Je vote pour.

Puis soudain, l'île a commençait à trembler

Shadow- Que ce passe t'il ?!

Knuckles- Ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant que l'émeraude mère est de nouveaux reconstitué, elle fait voler l'île.

Shadow- Je vois... Mais les émeraude du chaos ne sont plus que de simples pierres désormais...

Sonic- Ne t'inquiète pas on vient de détruire un robot de Robotnik, il prendra aussi un moment a en faire un autre et puis lui non plus ne pourras plus utiliser le pouvoir des émeraude du chaos.

Shadow- Bien, dans ce cas, moi j'y vais.

Sonic- Ok a plus.

Shadow s'en alla

Amy- Tu as était incroyable Sonic, comme toujours.

Sonic- Merci, mais je pense que si Shadow n'aurait pas était là, je serais sûrement vaincue à l'heure qu'il est.

Tails- Mais si maintenant Robotnik recommence à faire des copies de toi et commence à faire des copie robotique de nous aussi, qui peuvent utiliser le pouvoir des émeraude du chaos, on risque d'avoir du mal.

Sonic- Ne t'inquiète pas avec la technique que moi et Shadow ont a trouvé, ça sera du gâteau.

Tails- Je l'espère.

Amy- En tous cas, pour célébrer la victoire de Sonic, je vous invite chez moi, je vous feraient un gâteau spécial.

Sonic- Ca me va.

Tails- A moi aussi.

Knuckles- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas venir.

Tous- Pourquoi ?

Knuckles- Maintenant que l'émeraude mère a retrouvé sa forme initial, je dois à nouveau la protéger.

Amy- Très bien je t'en ramènerai une part.

Knuckles- Merci.

Sonic- Garde les émeraudes Knuckles.

Knuckles- Ok.

Amy- Je vais inviter les autres.

Et ils sont aller chez Amy pour célébrer leurs victoire. Du côté de Robotnik

Robotnik- Ils le paieront chère le fait de se moquer de moi ! Heureusement qu'il me reste encore mon plan B.

Decoe- Quel plan B Dr Robotnik ?

Robotnik- Vous verrez dans quelque semaines, en attendant, gardaient les mêmes consigne que tous ta l'heure.

Tous- Oui Dr.

3 semaines passèrent

Robotnik- Voilà j'ai terminé, voici mon transporteur spatio-temporelle.

Bocoe- Et sa va servir à quoi ?

Robotnik- Il existe une planète dans un monde parallèle, et il existe là bas des pierres qui s'appellent les émeraudes du soleil, qui sont l'équivalant des émeraudes du chaos.

Decoe- Comment vous savez cela.

Robotnik- C'était dans les notes de mon Grand père, du coup si je prends ces émeraude, je pourrais plus facilement battre Sonic, et quand ça sera fait, je prendrai les émeraudes du chaos et plus personne ne pourra m'arrêter ! Mouhahaha !

Bokkun- Ca m'étonnerait.

Tous se retournèrent vers Bokkun

Robotnik-tu crois que je vais ÉCHOUÉ!

Bokkun-non c'est juste que Knuckles a du désactivé le pouvoir des émeraude du chaos pour que sonic et shadow soit séparé donc les émeraude ne sont plus que des pierres ils prendront un moment a retrouver leurs pouvoirs et l'émeraude mer a repris sa forme initiale

Robotnik- Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plutôt... Très bien changement de programme je prends les émeraude du soleil et je les utilise contre sonic vu que les émeraudes ont perdues leurs pouvoir mais je vais devoir attendre un moment rester ici et surveiller la base

Tous-oui docteur

2 mois plus tard

Robotnik utilisa son transporteur pour aller sur l'autre planète, arrivé là bas il vit les émeraudes du soleil et les vola puis il entendit une voix

?- OU SONT LES ÉMERAUDES DU SOLEIL ?!

?- LA BAS ! CETTE HOMME LES A !

Robotnik- Je les ai, essaient de me les prendre !

Robotnik activa le portail et passa a travers, mais les 2 autre personne le suivirent

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 5

div class="article_bottom" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #323232; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"  
div class="commentaires clearfix" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; zoom: 1; clear: both;" /div  
/div  
div class="post clearfix" style="margin: 10px auto; padding: 0px; zoom: 1; overflow-wrap: break-word; width: 602px; font-size: 10px; color: #ffffff; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: left; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #323232; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;"  
div class="text-image-container" style="margin: 0px 0px 5px; padding: 0px;"Dans un coin de Mobius, à coté d'un lac, une chatte à la fourrure de lavande commença à se réveillerbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /?- Où suis-je ? Que c'est t'il passer ? Je me rappelle avoir traversé un trou pour poursuivre le kidnappeur des émeraudes du soleil... Et j'étais avec... Hein ? Où est Silver ? Silver ! Il n'est pas là... Je ferais mieux d'aller a sa recherche, il n'est pas très courageux quand il est style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Et elle est partit en courant br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Dans une forêt, un hérisson aux épines argenté se réveilla aussi à son tourbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /?- Que c'est t'il passer ? je me rappelle avoir vu le kidnappeur des émeraudes du soleil, et j'étais avec...! Blaze ! On a peut-être étaient séparés, je dois la style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Et il partit en courant. 2 mois et 3 semaine plus tôt. Du coté de sonic et ses amis ils fêtèrent leurs victoires sur Robotnikbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Tails- Dommage que Shadow n'est pas là, c'est surtout grâce à lui que on a gagné.br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic- Tu le connais, il a toujours aimé être seul, ce n'est pas son genre de faire la fê style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Amy s'approcha et dit à Sonic dans son oreillebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Amy- *chuchote*"Je peux leur dire que nous somme ensemble maintenant ?"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic- Eh bien...*soupir* Oui, tu peux le leur style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Amy- MERCI SONIC !br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Elle lui donna un bisous sur la jouebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Amy- Eh écouter tous le monde ! Sonic et moi ONT EST ENSEMBLE !br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic- *pense*"Elle n'avait pas besoin de le crier."br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Tails- Félicitations !br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Cream-Bravo ! Je suis super contente pour toi style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Cheese- Oh style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Amy- style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Tails c'est un peu rapproché de sonicbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Tails- Comment elle a fait pout t'avoir ?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic- J'en ai pas la moindre idé style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Tous le mondes les félicitèrent. Quand la fête fut terminé, tous partirent de la maison d'Amybr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /3 mois plus tard après la fête. Cream partit avec Sonic pour cueillir des plantes pour faire une couronne de fleurs qu'il offrira à Amybr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Cream- C'est vraiment gentil de venir cueillir des fleurs avec moi style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic- De rien je voulais offrir un cadeau à Amy pour une style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Cream- Amy va vraiment aimée que tu lui offre une couronne de style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic- Je l'espè style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Cream- Dis moi compte tu te marier avec Amy ?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic rougit et ditbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic- Peut-ê style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Cream- Vous pourriez m'inviter a votre style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic- On verra Cream, rien n'est encore style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Cream- Amy avait tellement attendu ce moment, elle est aux anges depuis le dernier combat avec style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic- C'est sûr, en plus on a plus eu de nouvelles de style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Puis Robotnik apparubr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Robotnik- Ohohoh ! On dirait que j'arrive au mauvais moment ?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic- Quand on parle du loup. Ca t'as pas suffit l'autre raclée ?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Robotnik- Ne fait pas le malin, je sais que les émeraude du chaos sont vidés de leur énergie, et tu ne peux plus les style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic-Comment es-tu au courant ?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Robotnik- Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais te le direbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic- De toute façon toi non plus tu ne peux pas les style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Robotnik- C'est vrai, mais j'ai autre style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Robotnik sortit une émeraude du soleil violettebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic- C'est quoi ?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Robotnik- Cette pierre a exactement la même puissance que 1 émeraude du chaos, et tu ne peux pas les utiliser, je vais te détruire cette fois. Apparaît Robot-serpent !br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Un robot serpent géant vert apparu, tout son corps était composé de métal et la tête était plus large que le corps. Robotnik fusionna son cockpit à la tête massive du robot et inséra l'émeraude du soleilbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic- Cream va te cacher, je vais m'occuper de luibr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Il s'est battu contre le robot et gagna, mais sonic fut a bout de soufflebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic- *halte* J'ai gagné.br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Robotnik- Oui, mais grâce à cette sol émeraude je vais alimenter mon cockpit et te dé style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Robotnik alla le vaincre quand une silhouette apparue, à quelque mètre à gauche de Sonic, une chatte violettebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /?- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé !br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Robotnik- Hein ?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /?- RENDS MOI CETTE ÉMERAUDE !br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /L'inconnue sauta ,tourbillonna comme une ballerine avec du feu se dégagent autour de son pied faisant un anneau de feu miniature et donna un coup de pied contre le cockpit qui le fit volé et elle récupéra l'émeraudebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Robotnik-QUOIIIII ?! Dit-il en s'envolant vers les cieuxbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic- Merci...de ton... style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Il s'écroula de fatiguebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Cream- Sonic ! Il faut l'emmener chez Amy ! Aidez moi s'il vous plaît style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /?- Très style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Elles l'emmenèrent chez Amy. Toc tocbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Amy- J' style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Elle ouvrit et elle fut choqué en voyant l'état de Sonicbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Amy- M-mais que c'est-il passé ?!br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Cream- Il faut l'allonger quelque style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Amy- Venait, on va l'allonge dans ma style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Elles mirent Sonic dans le lit et Cream expliqua ce qui c'est passébr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Amy- J'espère qui se réveillera style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /30 minute après, Sonic commença a se réveillerbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic- Ah ma tê style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Amy- Sonic j'ai eu si peur pour toi ! Dit-elle en l'enlaçantbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic- Désolé style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Puis il vit la personne qu'il la sauvébr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic- Merci de m'avoir sauvé tout ta l'heure mais qui est tu ?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Blaze- Je suis Blaze la chatte, princesse et gardienne des émeraudes du soleil, et je viens d'un autre style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Tous- Hein ?!br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Blaze-C'est la vérité.br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic-On te style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Blaze fut surprisebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Blaze- Vous me croyez ?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Cream- Oui bien sûr, sinon que venez vous faire ici ?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Blaze- Je suis venue pour récupérer les émeraudes du soleil que l'homme que tu as combattu a volé.br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Blaze sortit son émeraudebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Amy- On dirait une émeraudes du chaos, mais la forme est diffé style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Blaze- Bien, je n'ai plus rien a faire ici, alors je m'en style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Blaze commença à partir br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic- Si tu veux je peux t'aider à les style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Blaze- Je ne veux pas gê style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic- Robotnik est aussi mon ennemi, et puis je m'ennuyais, ça fait un moment qu'il n'y a pas d'action, et je t'en dois une pour avoir vaincu style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Blaze- Tu m'as aidé a récupérer mon émeraude, on est style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic- Tu ma transporté jusqu'ici, je t'en dois encore style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Blaze- Si ça ne pose pas de problème, très bien j' style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Amy- Moi aussi je style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Cream- Moi style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic- Très bien. Je vais appeler tails, je serais de retour dans quelques style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Il partit a la vitesse du son, Blaze fut surprisebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Blaze- C'est quoi cette vitesse ?!br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Amy- Tu ne dois sans doute pas le savoir, mais Sonic est l'être le plus rapide au monde, il peut facilement traverser le mur du style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Blaze-... style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /30 secondes plus tard, Sonic est arrivé en portant Tails sous son bras droitbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Sonic- Je suis là.br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Tails fut déposé à terre par Sonic et vit Blazebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Tails- Enchanté, je m'appelle Miles Prower, mais tu peux m'appeler style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Blaze- Enchanté, je suis style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Ils partirent en direction du QG de Robotnik. Du coté de Robotnikbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Robotnik- Si elle n'était pas intervenu j'aurais enfin détruit style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Decoe- Dr Robotnik, Mecha Sonic est revenue des ruines mystiques et a volé l'émeraude mère et les émeraudes du style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Robotnik- Très bien, je peux enfin les réutiliser, j'ai de la chance qu'elles ont retrouvaient leurs pouvoirs aujourd'hui, Sonic pensait avoir battu mes 2 plus puissant robots, mais ce n'était que des prototypes, je vais pouvoir utiliser les 6 émeraude du soleil pour alimenter Mecha style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Bocoe- Et elle sert a quoi l'émeraude mè style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Robotnik- Je l'utiliserai sur Mecha Shadow, comme ça ils auront assez de puissance chacun pour être parfaitement style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Bokkun- Mais vu qu'il n'y a que 6 émeraude du soleil, Mecha Shadow ne sera pas plus fort que Mecha sonic?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Robotnik- Ne t'inquiète pas, vu que l'émeraude de mère a retrouvé récemment sa forme initial, je ne pourrais extraire que l'équivalant du pouvoir de 6 émeraude, sinon elle sera à nouveau en mille morceaux, et je ne pourrais plus l'utiliser plus tard. Bref, il est tant de se mettre au style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Du coté du hérisson argentébr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /?- Ca fait 1 semaine que je cours, et aucune nouvelle de Blaze ou d'une émeraude du style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Soudain l'hérisson vit un autre hérisson, noir avec un peu de rouge, croissant les bras et montrant son dos à Silver. C'était shadowbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /?- Bonjour, excusez style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Shadow se retournabr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Shadow- Hein ? Qui es-tu ?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Silver- Je m'appelle style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Shadow- Que me veux tu ?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Silver- J'aimerais savoir si vous avez vue une chatte violette ou une pierre précieuse de forme rectangulaire ?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Shadow- Eh bien, j'ai vue une de tes pierres précieuse, elles étaient avec Robotnikbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Silver-Qui est ce ?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Shadow- Un savant fou qui veut prendre le contrôle du style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Silver- Ho non !Je dois vite récupérer les émeraudes du soleil !br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Shadow-*pense*"Émeraude du soleil ? Que est ce que c'est ? Cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec les émeraude du chaos ?" Attend, d'où viens tu ?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Silver- Je viens d'un autre mondebr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Shadow-Tu te fiche de moi ?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Silver- Non... Aussi où il est ?br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Shadow-...Bien je t'accompagne, je connais l'endroit ou sont disposés toute ses bases. *pense*"il a l'air suspect"br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Silver- Okbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Les 2 ont courus, Shadow s'abaissant a la vitesse de Silverbr style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" / br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /Shadow- *pense* "Tellement lent."br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /br style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /A suivre.../div  
/div 


	7. Chapter 6

Silver suivait Shadow pour qu'il l'emmène à la base de Robotnik, lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur le groupe de Sonic, Silver vu immédiatement Blaze et couru vers elle

Silver- Blaze tu es là.

Blaze- Oui, et toi tu était avec quelqu'un, je me suis inquiété pour rien.

Silver- Blaze, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

Blaze- Eh bien non, je vais bien, ces personnes m'aide.

Sonic- Salut je suis Sonic.

Amy- Ravie de faire ta connaissance, je suis Amy.

Cream- Bonjour, je m'appelle Cream.

Tails- Enchanté, je m'appelle Miles Prower, mais appelle moi Tails.

Silver- Bonjour, je suis Silver.

Shadow- Vous avez finis ? Bien, maintenant on doit vous laissez on doit voir Robotnik pour reprendre les émeraudes du soleil.

Sonic- Je te signale que nous aussi on le recherche pour les récupéraient aussi, on fait équipe ?

Shadow- Hmpf, essaie de ne pas me ralentir.

Sonic- Je te bats en vitesse, toi essaie de ne pas me gêner.

Shadow- Tu veux qu'on fasse une course pour savoir qui est plus rapide ?

Sonic- Où tu veux, quand tu veux !

Tous- Ce n'est pas le moment !

Blaze- On doit se dépêcher de récupéré les émeraudes du soleil.

Sonic- Ok ok, allons-y.

Shadow- Tout le monde me suis.

Sonic- Pourquoi ? Tu connais son emplacement ?

Shadow- Oui.

Sonic- Ha... D'accord... On le suit.

Le groupe se mit en marche vers la base de Robotnik, suivant Shadow. Du coté de Robotnik

Robotnik- Voila ! J'ai enfin fini, ils sont prêts, alors, où est la bande de Sonic ?

Bokkun- Eh bien je dirais qu'ils seront là dans 15 minute environ.

Robotnik- Quoi ?

Bokkun- Ils viennent récupérer les émeraudes du soleil.

Robotnik- Bien, ils se jettent tout droit dans la gueule du loup.

Du coté du groupe de Sonic, ils virent une silhouette familière, c'était Knuckles, et il était énervé

Sonic- Knuckles, que fais tu ici ?

Knuckles- Robotnik ma volé l'émeraude mère, et les émeraudes du chaos, donc je pars la récupérer.

Sonic- Encore... T'en a pas marre de te faire voler ?

Knuckles- HEY ! Ne me provoque pas.

Sonic- Enfin bref, viens avec nous, on sait où il est et nous aussi on va lui rendre visite pour reprendre les émeraudes du soleil.

Knuckles- Que sont les émeraudes du soleil ?

Blaze- Ce sont des gemmes très puissante et elles sont au total de 7.

Knuckles- Ca ressemble à nos émeraudes du chaos... Er qui est tu ?

Silver- Je suis Silver et elle c'est Blaze, nous venons d'un autre monde pour recherchez les émeraudes du soleil.

Knuckles- Enchanté, je suis Knuckles.

Blaze- Qu'est ce que l'émeraude mère ?

Knuckles- L'émeraude mère peut contrôle l'énergie des émeraudes du chaos, elle peut retirer leurs énergies ou les amplifier, et je suis son gardien

Blaze- Moi aussi je suis une gardienne, mais des émeraudes du soleil.

Sonic- Excusez moi, mais on devrait se dépêcher d'aller chez Robotnik.

Mais, à peine Sonic a finis sa phrase, que soudain Robotnik arriva devant eux, avec 2 Mechas ressemblant encore à Sonic et Shadow

Robotnik- Bonjour, je ne viens pas à un mauvais moment j'espère ?

Sonic- Non rassure toi tu tombes à pic, ont te cherchaient. T'as du faire vite, tes robots nous ressemblent mais t'a mis 2 styles différents, tu sais ça ne va pas t'aider à nous battre.

Blaze et Silver- Rend nous les émeraudes du soleil !

Shadow- Et les émeraudes du chaos !

Knuckles- Et l'émeraude mère !

Robotnik- Oh, mais les émeraudes du soleil sont juste là, mais pour l'émeraude mère, elle est dans ma base, vous allez devoir affronter ses 2 robots, mais même ensemble vous aurez du mal.

Sonic- C'est ce qu'on verra

La bataille commença, tous le monde s'est battu, Sonic faisait des attaque tourbillon, Shadow lançait des lances du chaos, Knuckles donna des puissants coups de poings, Amy attaqua avec son marteau, Tails et Cream essayaient de distraire les Mechas, mais tout ne servaient à rien, ils avaient le dessus, Mecha sonic allait frappe cream quand soudain, il s'immobilisa, entourait d'une lumière cyan, c'était le Silver qui utilisait la télékinésie, tous fut surpris sauf Blaze

Silver- C'est inutile.

Mais le robot commençait petit à petit à se libéré de son emprise

Silver- Argh... Je ne pourrais pas le retenir trop longtemps !

Blaze envoya une boule de feu sur le Mecha, ce qui lui donna peu de dégâts, ensuite mécha Shadow fonça sur Silver et lui donna un coup le faisant volé, Mecha Sonic apparut derrière et le tient par la nuque, Mecha Shadow fonça et lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre, Mecha Sonic lâcha Silver car Blaze donna un poing recouvert de ses flammes, Sonic donna en même temps une attaque tourbillon et juste après Shadow lança des lances du chaos que le Mecha reçu, mais aucun dégâts n'était visible. Blaze alla vers Silver qui était à 4 pattes, entrain de se relever et elle c'est abaissé pour être à sa hauteur

Blaze- Ca va ?

Silver- Oui...

Ils reprennent l'attaque avec en plus Silver lançant des rochers immense sur eux et les bloquant temporairement, et Blaze envoyant des puissante boule de feu, mais cela a quand même étaient vain, les Mecha avaient mis par terre tous le monde, sauf Silver qui arrivait à peine a tenir sur ses jambes, puis Mecha sonic avait enlever les émeraudes du soleil de lui, il avait pris tous leurs pouvoir

Blaze- Ho non, les émeraudes du soleil...

Silver- C'est une catastrophe ! Il faut que je les arrêtes, passe moi ton émeraude Blaze.

Blaze- Hein euh... D'accord, tiens.

Blaze donne son émeraude du soleil à Silver

Silver- Je vais les combattre.

Blaze- Tu ne peut pas les battre tous seul.

Silver- Je dois le faire, je ne vais pas le laissez conquérir le monde, je le promets !

Soudain les émeraudes du soleil, ont répondu au courage et à la détermination de Silver, elles retrouvèrent leurs éclat et leurs puissances. Les émeraudes du soleil se dirigèrent autours de Silver, un peu confus, Blaze aussi

Silver- C'est étrange... Je sens une force jaillir en moi.

Les émeraudes ont tournaient autour de Silver, puis se sont rapproché de lui, et lorsqu'elles disparurent, la couleur des épines et de la fourrure de Silver sont devenu dorée, ses épines son dirigé vers le au, et ses yeux deviennent rouge, il se transforma dans une forme qui ressemblait à une forme super, comme Sonic et Shadow

Blaze-tu as pu te transformé avec les émeraude... Silver, tu es un élu.

Super Silver- Le second round maintenant.

Super Silver affronta les 2 Méchas, mais il avait un peu de mal à cause de leurs synchronisations. Personne ne pouvait aider Silver, Blaze se força à se lever tant bien que mal

Blaze- Je vais t'aider Silver

Super Silver- Tu ne peux pas, tu n'est pas l' élu de notre monde.

Blaze- Si... la légende de l'élu est vrai, alors la légende de la gardienne aussi. Je peux quand même absorbée leurs pouvoir car je suis la gardienne des émeraudes du soleil, voyons si je dis vrai.

Super Silver- Très bien.

Super Silver arrêta de se battre et se plaça vite à coté de Blaze, et augmenta la taille de son aura dorée pour qu'elle entoure Blaze. Blaze se concentra sur l'énergie des émeraudes du soleil à travers Silver, mais Mecha Sonic n'allait pas les laisser faire et fonça sur eux

Super Silver- Blaze vite !

Au moment où il allait les atteindre, Sonic et Shadow ont tous deux utilisés une attaque tourbillon sur Mecha Sonic et ils ont atterries dans un arbre créant un écran de poussière. Sonic et Shadow sortirent de la fumé, projetés sur un autre arbre par Mecha Sonic

Blaze- Je sens leurs énergies.

Ses vêtement, le bout de sa queue et de ses cheveux sont devenu rouge Foncée, sa fourrure devenu rouge clair, des petites flames se dégager de autour d'elle. Blaze se transforma en Burning Blaze

Burning Blaze- Allons y Silver

Super Silver-d'accord Blaze

Super Silver lança de plus gros rocher qu'avant contre les Mechas, les faisant voler vers l'arrière, puis il les attrapas, les stoppant puis les envoyant dans les aires, puis Burning Blaze lança une boule de feu, en même temps que Super Silver qui lança un sphère d'énergie psychique, qui ont explosaient au contact. Les Mechas sont tombaient à terre, mais se sont relevés, mais en vain. Les Mechas ont étaient surpassé par la force et le travail d'équipe

Burning Blaze et Super Silver- C'est terminé !

Burning Blaze à brûlé Mecha Shadow avec ces flammes et Super Silver a démembrer Mecha Sonic avec ses pouvoirs en pièces. Puis ils reprirent leurs formes normal

Robotnik- Je ne serais pas prés de l'oublier ! *pense*"J'ai toujours un plan B."

Knuckles- Vite ! Suivons le, il faut retrouver l'émeraude mère.

Ils partirent à la poursuite de Robotnik, quand ils arrivèrent à son QG, ils se sont introduit et ont tous détruit, sans aucune pitié pour leur ennemi. Puis ils avaient retrouvé l'émeraude mère, mais c'était un piège. Les lumières se sont éteintes, puis se sont rallumés mais Robotnik était dans la pièce, et l'émeraude mère plus là

Robotnik- Hahaha vous croyez que c'était terminé ?

Shadow- On a détruit tes 2 robots, qu'a tu d'autres en réserve ?

Robotnik- Eh bien je vais vous expliquer mon plan B , le combats contre les Mechas étaient pour vous éliminez, mais dans le cas où vous gagnerez, j'ai mis dans mes Mechas un analyseurs de potentiel qui mesurait ceux de Sonic et Shadow, vitesse, puissance, technique, capacité, les donnés était constamment envoyé dans ma base dés qu'ils les avaient. J'ai aussi réussi à vous prendre vos ADN, et j'ai crée un être concentrant vos potentiels à vous deux, en clair votre fusion ADN, et pour ça j'ai du avoir besoins des émeraude du chaos, elles ont retrouver une partie de leurs énergies, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, donc je le ai fais entrer en résonance avec les émeraudes du soleil pour accélérer le processus, et j'ai aussi eu besoin de l'émeraude mère. Et cet être est plus puissants que tous les adversaires que vous avez affronté. Et il se trouve qu'il vient de s'éveiller pour la première fois.

Sonic- Tu es malade ! Si il est aussi fort, il ne t'obéira pas.

Robotnik- C'est ce qu'on verra.

Une silhouette apparue

Robotnik- Et je vous présente, Sonaw !

Sonaw ?-...

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 7

La forme de ses épines sont comme Shadow, mais bleu au lieu de rouge. Ses épines sont également orientées vers le bas. Ses gants et ses chaussures ont la même forme que ceux de Sonic, mais au lieu du rouge typique des chaussures, ils sont gris clair

Sonaw ?- FERME LA ! Comment je pourrais m'appeler Sonaw ? Je me présente, je suis Seelkadoom le hérisson.

Robotnik- *pense*"Comment ?! Sonic à peut être raison, il pourrait me tuer"

Seelkadoom- Eh bien tous le monde est là à ce que je vois.

Sonic- Tu veux te battre ?

Seelkadoom- Essaie de me faire mal.

Sonic donna un coup de poing mais Seelkadoom ne bougea même pas un cil

Seelkadoom- Hmpf, pathétique.

Seelkadoom envoya Sonic valsé contre le mur avec un coup de poing, les autres l'ont attaqué, mais Seelkadoom était tellement rapide et puissant, qu'il les a tous mis à terre en même pas 10 secondes. Les 2 seules encore debout furent Silver et Blaze

Silver- Il est trop fort.

Blaze- Utilisons les émeraudes du soleil

Silver et Blaze se transformèrent avec les émeraudes

Super Silver- C'est partit pour le 2 ème round.

Burning Blaze- Allons-y !

Super Silver et Burning Blaze attaquèrent Seelkadoom.

Burning Blaze- Prend ça !

Burning Blaze lança d'immense boule de feu très puissante et Seelkadoom les prit de pleine face

Mais après que la fumée se dispersa, Seelkadoom était debout sans aucune égratignure

Seelkadoom- Ce n'est pas un peu de chaleur qui me fera mal.

Burning Blaze- Il na pas était brûler ? Dit-elle surprise

Super Silver- Prend ça !

Super Silver rassembla tous les objets autour de lui et fit une boule de 20 fois sa taille, il la lança sur Seelkadoom, mais il la renvoya en l'air avec un coup de poing, la détruisant, et Super Silver était juste devant lui

Super Silver- Explosion du Soleil !

Une énorme explosion d'énergie doré sortit de Super Silver et engloutit Seelkadoom

Super Silver- Alors tu la sentis passé ?

Seelkadoom, avait quelque égratignures mais rien de plus

Seelkadoom- Je dois avouer que tu es puissant, mais pas autanti que moi !

Il s'avança très rapidement et attaqua Silver et Blaze aussi rapidement qu'un flash, et tellement fort qu'ils sont redevenus normal

Silver- Im... Po... Ssible...

Robotnik- Mouhahaha, maintenant je vais vous envoyer dans une autre dimension, et toi avec Seelkadoom

Seelkadoom-QUOI?!

Robotnik appuya sur un bouton, un portail s'ouvrit et aspira tous le monde, la puissance de l'aspiration du portail était tel que même Seelkadoom devait se concentrer pour ne pas être aspiré, soudain, une main l'attrape c'était Shadow

Shadow- Si je dois y aller, je t'emporte avec moi.

Seelkadoom fut lui emporter dans le portail, les émeraudes du soleil aussi, les seules qui n'ont pas étaient aspirés furent Tails et Cream, car ils avaient était envoyé trop loin du portail

Robotnik- Au revoir Sonic le hérisson.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, quelque part ailleurs

Sonic- Où suis-je ? Que c'est t-il passé ?

Amy- Sonic tu es réveillé.

Sonic- Amy, où sont les autres ?

Amy- Tous le monde va bien, ils sont là.

Sonic- Où on a atterrie ?

Amy- Je n'en sais rien.

Sonic- Allons rejoindre les autres.

Amy- Très bien.

Knuckles- Alors tu es réveillé.

Sonic-Oui.

Shadow- Bien, nous pouvons partir à sa recherche.

Blaze- La recherche de qui ?

Shadow-De Selkadoom

Silver- Mais il n'a pas était aspirait, si ?

Shadow- Je l'ai emporté avec moi.

Amy- Mais du coup, personne est là bas pour stopper Robotnik.

Knuckles- Non, Tails et Cream n'ont pas étaient aspiré, et Rouge est là bas aussi, ils pourront s'occuper de lui.

Sonic- Eh vous n'avez pas entendue quelque chose ?

Tous regardèrent vers le bruit et ils virent 2 personnes, 1 hérisson et 1 lion? l'hérisson était blanc avec le bout des épines bleus? des gants blancs avec des anneaux bleu et des chaussures noir et dorées, et le lion était Blanc avec un manteau noir, des gants noirs et des chaussures noirs

?- Qui êtes vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue.

?- Eh mais c'est Sonic.

Tous sauf Sonic-... Hein ?

Sonic- Zai et Di ?

Di- C'est impossible, Sonic est mort il y'a 5 ans.

Sonic- Di c'est moi, je te jure;

Di- MAIS POURQUOI TU AS DISPARUE SANS PRÉVENIR ?!

Zai- Calme toi Di, je suis sûr qu'il a une bonne raison.

Di- Eh bien vas-y, je t'écoute.

Sonic- Bon...voila, un jour pendant que je courais dans une plaine, une créature noir avec des rouages ma soudainement aspirée à travers une faille et je me suis retrouvé dans un autre monde sans pouvoir revenir

Di- Tu crois que je vais avalée ça ?

Sonic- C'est la vérité.

Zai- Allons Di, je sait que c'est Sonic, j'en suis sûr.

Di- ... BON ! Je veux bien te croire, nous allons au château, tu connais le chemin ?

Sonic- Oui, mais ont est où ?

Zai- A la forêt du destin, nous on te laisse, à plus.

Sonic-OK

Juste avant de partir, ils ont tout deux regardaient Silver, intrigués, mais il ne l'a pas remarqué, puis ils sont partit. Tous le monde à regarder Sonic

Amy- Sonic, je crois que tu nous dois à tous des explication.

Sonic- Hum... Très bien, je suis originaire de cette dimension, ce hérisson et ce lion sont mes amis, cette planète s'appelle Elanor, comme je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, je suis arrivé sur Mobius à cause d'un monstre noir. Et aussi un détail, je suis un prince.

Tous sauf Shadow- QUOI ?!

Sonic- Vous avez bien entendu.

Amy- Sonic, j'ai toujours su que tu étais un prince ! Mais pourquoi tu nous l'a jamais dis ?

Sonic- Je pensais que je ne reviendrais jamais, et c'était un peu difficile..

Blaze- Dis moi, pourquoi vous l'appelez la forêt du destin ?

Sonic- Car tous plein de miracles et de bonnes coïncidence se sont passés ici, en tous cas on doit se rendre au château, venez.

Ils se rendirent au château et y arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard

Amy- Wow, c'est tellement grand, tu habitais ici avant?

Sonic- Oui, maintenant entrons.

Ils sont entraient, Sonic a prit une grande inspiration et dis

Sonic- BONJOUR TOUS LE MONDE ! Votre prince préféré est de retour ! Je vous ais manqué ?

Il y'avait une hérissonne violette aux yeux bleu, portant une jupe violette foncé, un maillot rouge, des collants rouge, une ceinture doré avec un rubis bleu en son centre et avec un médaillon en forme de piano autour de son cou, elle était immobile et regardait Sonic, d'un visage incrédule, comme si elle voyait un fantôme

?-... S-s... Sonic !

Elle courra et sauta au cou de Sonic en pleurant

?- Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Sonic- Toi aussi, maintenant je suis là.

Sonic l'enlaça aussi tous les amis de Sonic furent surpris qu'il soit dans les bras d'une fille, mais Amy fut plus en colère que surprise, elle s'avança vers l'hérissonne et la poussa, lui faisant lâcher sa prise autour de Sonic, elle se mit entre elle et Sonic et lui dit

Amy- QUI ES TU ?! POURQUOI TU ENLACE MON SONIC ?! C'EST MOI SA PETITE AMIE !

?- Euh...

Sonic- Calme toi Amy ,c'est...

Amy- TA PETITE AMIE QUAND TU ÉTAIS DANS CE MONDE C'EST CA ?!

Sonic- C'est ma sœur... Elle s'appelle Sonia

Amy- Ah... Euh... Désolé

Sonia rit

Sonia-Haha, tu es très drôle, ça ne fait rien.

?- C'est quoi tous ce bruit ?

Un hérisson vert avec des yeux violet, une paire de lunette de soleil, une chemise rouge ouvert, des bracelet aux poignet et un médaillon en forme de batterie autour de son cou arriva et il vit Sonic

Manic- Sonic ?!

Sonic- Salut Manic, ça va je suis de retour.

Il courra et l'enlaça

Sonic- Wow, héhé, depuis quand tu es si émotionnel Manic ?

Manic arrêta de l'enlacer et lui donna un petit coup à l'épaule

Manic- Oh ça va laisse moi tranquille.

Sonic- Laissaient moi faire les présentation, voilà Knuckles

Knuckles- Bonjour

Sonia-eh mais Casta... ?

Sonic- Sonia, Manic !

Sonic leurs chuchota un truc à l'oreille

Sonia- Bonjour Knuckles, j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien.

Manic- Ca va mec ?

Knuckles-Hmmm ...ouais

Sonic- Voila Silver et Blazen ils viennent d'un autre monde, différente de celui ou j'ai atterrit.

Silver- Enchanté.

Blaze- Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Sonic- Voilà Shadow.

Shadow-...

Sonia et Manic- Il te ressemble trop.

Sonic- Et enfin Amy.

Amy- Bonjour, je suis la petite amie de Sonic

Sonia- Je l'avais remarqué

Amy-euh... Encore désolé pour tout t'a l'heure.

Manic- Bien joué Sonic, tu es devenue un homme.

Sonia- MANIC !

Manic- Euh... Je veux dire félicitations.

Sonic- Merci.

Manic- Au faite, pourquoi tu as ce marteau géant sur toi ?

Manic tenait piko piko (le marteau d'Amy) dans sa main

Amy- Comment tu l'as pris ?

Sonic-Héhé, toujours le même, c'est son arme pour combattre.

Manic- Tiens, je te le rends.

Amy- Je ne t'ai même pas vu faire.

Manic- Un voleur doit toujours être discret.

Amy- Un voleur ? Mais tu es un prince ?

Manic-oui et ?

Sonic- Quand ont étaient petit, un autre Robotnik avait prit le contrôle de Elanor, et on avaient même pas 1 an, un oracle a dit à notre mère que pour le battre et retrouver la paix, il fallait nous abandonner, alors ma mère m'a envoyé dans une maison du peuple, Sonia dans une maison de noble, normalement Manic aussi était dans une famille noble mais il a était enlevée et élevé dans les égouts et il a était formé comme voleur.

Manic- Et le meilleur des monde.

Amy- Ça a du être horrible.

Manic- Pas du tout au contraire, j'aimais bien Furet, celui qui m'a élevé, j'ai volé avec lui petit, je le considérais comme mon père, mais je ne vole pas les amis, ne t'inquiète pas ,et puis c'est rare que je vole en ce moment.

Sonia- On devrait aller voir mère, elle sera heureuse de te voir.

Sonic- Bien, au faite quand on va rentrer, vous devez tous faire une révérence.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle et se sont tous inclinés devant la reine, quand la reine vit son fils, elle fut choqué, puis elle pleura

Reine- Sonic... Mon fils est-ce bien toi ?

Sonic- Oui mère... Je suis rentré.

La reine prit dans ses bras Sonic, il la prit aussi dans ses bras

Reine- Tu ma tellement manqué mon fils

Sonic- Vous aussi mère, vous m'avez tous manquez

La reine se recula

Reine-Mais dis moi tu as grandi, tu es plus grand que moi.

Sonic- Oui c'est vrai.

Reine- Dis moi Sonic, qui sont ces personnes ?

Sonic- Ce sont mes amis.

Reine- Je vous en pris relevez vous

Sonic- je vous présente, Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Blaze et Amy.

Reine- Merci d'avoir veillé sur mon fils, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je vous en pris relevez vous.

Ils se sont tous relevés

Amy- Le plaisir est pour nous votre majesté.

Reine- Vous êtes la petite amie de mon fils

Amy rougit

Amy- Comment le savez vous ?

Reine- Eh bien, j'ai entendu quelqu'un le crier fort tout t'a l'heure, j'ai supposé que c'était vous, nous allons organisé une fête ce soir pour ton retour.

Sonic- Merci mère, allez on y vas les amis.

Shadow- Pourquoi faire une fête maintenant...

Manic- Eh Sonic, où est ton médaillon ?

Sonic-Dans la chambre à l'intérieur d'un coffre.

Amy- C'est quoi les médaillons ?

Sonic- Ce sont des objet se transformant en instrument qu'on peut utiliser comme arme, moi j'ai la guitare Sonia le piano et Manic la batterie.

Amy- Wow.

Amy s'éloigna et Sonia se rapprocha de Sonic

Sonia- Dit Sonic, à propos d'Amy, elle va peut-être rencontrer tu sais qui.

Sonic-je sais, j'appréhende leurs rencontre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Sonic et il ouvra la porte

Sonic- Voilà ma chambre

Knuckles- Wow, elle est immense.

Tous observèrent la chambre de Sonic, il y'avait une étagère avec des livres dedans, un lit pour 1 personne, des petites décorations doré disposés un peu partout dans la pièce. Sonic prit en dessous de son lit un petit coffre

Sonic- Et voila, toujours à sa place

Il ouvra le coffre et il y'avait un médaillon en forme de guitare, il me mit autour de son cou

Sonic- Maintenant que ça c'est fais, vous voulez que je vous fasse visitez le château ?

Tous acquiescèrent, sauf Shadow, qui quitta le groupe et partit faire une promenade, Sonic fit visiter au reste du groupe le château. Aprés la visite, Amy alla voir Sonia

Amy- Sonia, je suis désolé de t'avoir crier dessus tout ta l'heure.

Sonia- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est oublié.

Amy- Merci.

Sonia- Dis, tu veux que je te prête une robe pour la fête de ce soir ?

Amy- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

Sonia- Pas du tout, tu te fera belle pour Sonic.

Amy rougit

Amy- Oui, j'espère vraiment qu'il va m'inviter à danser

Sonia- De la part de mon frère ça m'étonnerait, mais si il le fait ça veut dire qu'il tient beaucoup à toi, allez viens, on va se préparer

Du coté de Silver et Blaze

Silver- Tu viens au bal Blaze ?

Blaze- Non.

Silver- Pourquoi ?

Blaze- Je n'aime pas ce genre de fête.

Silver-Aller dis oui, ça serait bien d'y aller.

Blaze- Non.

Il lui fit un regard de chien battue insistant, elle soupira, elle ne pouvait pas luter contre ça

Blaze-Très bien, je viendrais.

Silver- Merci Blaze, je vais cherchez une robe pour toi, tu seras magnifique, je reviens?

Blaze- Non, je n'en ai pas besoin, je...

Silver était déjà partit

Blaze-... Je n'aime pas les robe...

Silver- Où je pourrais trouver une robe ?

Une porte était entre ouvert, il vit à travers une robe, qui ressemblait à la tenu de Blaze version robe

Silver- C'est ce qu'il me faut ! C'est parfait !

?- Qu'y a t'il

Silver sursauta et se retourna voyant une louve qui avait les vêtement traditionnelle d'une domestique noir et blanc qui travaillait pour le château, sa fourrure est grise foncé, son museau est de couleur peau et ses yeux sont verts. Ses gants sont blanc et ses chaussures sont noirs

?- Je peux vous aider ?

Silver- Oui, j'aurais besoin de cette robe, puis-je vous l'empruntez ?

?- Je suis désolé mais c'est impossible.

Silver- Pourquoi ?

?- Car cette robe est déjà prise par une autre personne.

Silver- Je vous en supplie il n'y aurait pas un moyen ?

La dame réfléchit une seconde

?- Il y'en aurait bien un

Silver- Lequel ?

5 minute plus tard, Silver avait plusieurs ballais et sceau d'eau

Silver- Tout ça ?!

?- Oui, vous devez nettoyer le hall en entier.

Le hall faisait 100 mètres carré

Silver- Bon, quand faut s'y mettre

Silver utilisa ses pouvoirs et commença à tout nettoyer, bougeant les objets quand ça le gênait et utilisa plusieurs ballais à la fois

1H plus tard

Silver- Voila tout propre

?- Incroyable normalement ça prend 1 demi journée pour le nettoyer. Un marché est un marché.

La dame partit chercher et donna la robe à Silver

?-Tu peux même la garder

Silver- MERCI ! Euh...

?- Ledna

Silver- Merci Ledna, je vais l'apportait à Blaze, elle sera contente.

Il s'en alla

Ledna- Et voilà comment faire faire son travail par quelqu'un d'autre... Mais la ressemblance est étrange, même pouvoir en plus... Bon moi je vais aller manger.

Silver revient vers Blaze avec une robe, il est essoufflé

Silver- Tiens Blaze, je viens d'avoir cette robe

Blaze-Où tu l'a trouvé ?

Silver-Une dame a accepté de m'en donner une en échange j'ai du nettoyer le hall d'entré.

Blaze- LE HALL D'ENTRÉ ?!

Silver- Oui, dés que j'ai vu cette robe, je savais qu'elle t'irait à merveille, elle ressemble à ta tenue actuelle version robe, c'est comme ça que j'ai su, elle te plait ?

Blaze-...*pense*"Je ne peux pas lui dire non, il c'est donné tant de mal." Oui, je vais la mettre pour le bal.

Silver- Super !

Silver- Ledna à même dit que tu pouvais la garder, bon ont se retrouvent au bal.

Blaze- D'accord, merci Silver, ont se voit plus tard.

Silver partit

Blaze- *pense*"C'est vrai que elle bien cette robe, elle me plaît, et il a raison, elle ressemble à ma tenu actuelle."

Le banquet commença tous le monde est venu sauf Shadow

Blaze- Je suis vraiment en retard ! Et cette robe qui n'aide pas, je me demande où est Silver... Il est là, Silver !

Silver vit Blaze dans sa robe

Silver- Wow, Blaze, tu es très belle dans cette robe.

Blaze- Ouf... J'avais peur que tu trouve sa moche

Silver- Ne t'inquiète pas, aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu as toujours étais belle dans tes vêtements

Blaze- Merci, mais toi tu n'a pas de tenu ?

Silver fait un rire nerveux

Silver- Hé hé hé... J'ai tellement voulu te trouver une belle robe que je me suis oublié.

Blaze fit un petit rire

Blaze- Tu ne changeras jamais

Silver et Blaze ont continués à rires, à s'amuser et discuter pendant la soirée. Du coté de Sonic

Sonic- Eh ben, je me sens tout drôle, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas était à une fête comme ça.

Amy- Eh ho Sonic.

Sonic-Amy qu...

Il vit Amy dans sa robe rose

Amy- Alors, tu aime ma robe ?

Sonic-Euh...Oui tu es magnifique. dit-il rougissant

Amy- C'est Sonia qui me la prêter.

Sonic-Ah je vois.

Amy- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, sa te va bien les smoking, tu es très élégant.

Sonic- Merci. Dit-il en rougissant.

Sonic- Euh...dis je vais faire un morceau avec Sonia et Manic, j'espère que tu aimeras car c'est un morceau qu'on a fait petit et plutôt enfantin

Amy-J'ai hâte d'entendre, je suis sûr que ça sera bien, mais ou sont les instrument ?

Sonic- Ici.

Le médaillon se transforma en guitare

Amy-Wow.

Sonic- Héhé, Sonia ! Manic ! ont monté sur scène !

Sonia et Manic-OK

Sonia et Manic ont transformés leurs médaillons en instrument

Sonic- Vous êtes prêts ?! C'est parti !

Tous le monde se tu pour écouter la musique.

Sonic- _Si t'a envie de quoi que se soit parce que t'as un petit creux à l' peu faire ça pour toi._

Sonia- _Si tu te sens seule dans le noir et le froid,mon soleil te réchauffera .Je peu faire ça pour toi._

Manic-_Si t'es dans le besoin et que les autres ont tout et toi tu n'as rien, t'as qu'a m'appeler, je te donnerai un coup de main n'hésite pas._

Sonic, Sonia et Manic- _Je peux faire ça pour toi je peux faire ça._

Sonic- _Dis moi ce qu'il te faut._

Sonic, Sonia et Manic- _Tu l'auras aussitôt. Je peux faire ça pour toi je peux faire ça._

Sonic- _Compose mon numéro et._

Sonic, Sonia et Manic- _J'arrive presto._

Sonic- _peu importe où tu es même au milieu de la nuit, je serai toujours là pour mettre fin._

Sonic, Sonia et Manic- _A tes ennuis. Je peux faire ça pour toi je peux faire ça._

Sonic- _Dis moi ce qu'il te faut, tu l'auras aussitôt._

Sonic,Sonia et Manic- _Je peux faire ça pour toi je peu faire ça._

Sonic- _Compose mon numéro et j'arrive presto._

Sonic, Sonia et Manic- _Je peux faire ça pour toi._

Sonic- _Je suis là pour ça_

Sonic,Sonia et Manic-_Je peu faire ça pour toi je peu faire ça pour TOIIIIIIIII!_

( /D_nSXBWTNh0 le lien de la musique)

Tous le monde les ont applaudies

Sonic- Merci à tous !

Ils quittèrent la scéne

Amy- Sonic c'était incroyable.

Sonic- Je suis content que tu aimés.

Amy- Un peu pas approprié pour ce genre de fête quand même.

Sonic- C'est pour que ça leurs change de leurs musiques habituel, ils savent tous que quand ma sœur, mon frère et moi sommes réunis, nous sommes très farceurs... Dis, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Amy- Eh bien je m'inquiète pour Tails et Cream, ils sont seul contre Robotnik...

Sonic- C'est vrai que je m'inquiète aussi, mais il ne faut pas, on connait tous les capacités de Tails et son intelligence, il peut très bien combattre Robotnik sans problème, et Cream le soutiendra autant qu'elle le peut.

Amy- Tu as raison, je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur pour eux.

Sonic- Aussi... Hum... J'aimerais dansé avec toi tu veux bien ?

Amy- Ho oui Sonic !

Sonia arriva en entendant leurs conversations

Sonia- Eh bien Sonic, toi demander à une fille de danser avec toi, c'est la fin du monde ? Hahaha

Sonic rougit un peu

Sonic- Viens Amy...

Sonic emmena Amy dans une partie de la salle où ils étaient loin de Sonia

Silver- Elles étaient bien leurs chansons

Blaze- Oui

Un morceau commença et tous les couples dansèrent

Silver- Un morceau commence, tu veux danser ? Dit-il en lui tendant la main

Blaze- Euh oui. Dit-elle en donnant sa main

Silver- Parcontre... Je ne sais pas danser.

Blaze ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire

Blaze- Tu veux que je te dise un secret ?

Silver- Quel secret ?

Blaze- Je ne sais pas danser non plus.

Silver- Eh bien on est 2 personne à ne pas savoir danser, mais pourtant on est entrain de danser ? Quelle ironie, on aura qu'a regarder les autres et faire pareil.

Blaze- Bonne idée Silver?

Silver et Blaze ont dansaient ensemble... Enfin, ils ont essayés. Après la dance la fête se termina

Du coté de Di et Zai, ils étaient pas très loin du château

Zai- C'est une bonne nouvel que Sonic soit de retour ?

Di- Ouais... Mais n'oublie pas pourquoi on est la.

Zai- T'inquiète. Et au faite tu trouve pas qu'il a beaucoup de similitude avec celui qu'ot a nous ?

Di- De qui tu parles ?

Zai- Fait pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien de qui je parle.

Di- Je ne pense pas que ça soit les même, sinon l'un des deux nous auraient reconnus à nos premières rencontres. Ça existe des êtres qui ressemblent aux autres, même si la ressemblance est frappante, c'est peut être un de ses ancêtres.

Zai- Ça marche aussi... Hum ? c'est quoi ça ?

Il ramassa un objet brillant

Zai- C'est une pierre magnifique et c'est bizarre, je sens une grande énergie s'en dégager, c'est étrange, j'ai jamais ressentis ça avant.

Seelkadoom- Oh mais tu as la quelque chose qui m'intéresse.

Di- Qui es tu ?

Seelkadoom-Je m'appelle Seelkadoom, et si tu veux continuer à vivre, donne moi cette émeraude du chaos

Zai- Alors ça s'appelle comme ça... Tu peux toujours courir.

Selkadoom- Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à la prendre de forces.

Sonic et ses amis avaient remis leurs habits et se promenèrent dehors, Silver et Blaze étaient entrain de se remettre de leur dance ou torture.

Blaze- Ça va tes pieds je n'ai pas trop marché dessus ?

Silver- Non, et toi ça va aussi ?

Blaze-Oui je vais bien, je crois que l'on devraient vraiment apprendre à danser, surtout pour moi.

Silver- Pourquoi ?

Blaze- Silver, je suis une princesse...

Silver- Et alors ? Y'a eu plein de grande princesse et plein ne savait pas danser.

Blaze- Cites en moi une.

Silver- Eh bien... Ce n'est pas grave, tu seras la première... Et puis tu sais faire les pas d'une ballerine lors de ta toupie.

Blaze- C'est mon attaque ,je ne crois pas que une tornade de feu serait le bienvenu dans un bal, et puis ce n'est que un pas.

Silver- Mieux que rien... Peut être je peux faire une toupilles psychique aussi non ?

Leur discussions furent terminés quand ils entendirent une explosion, il se précipitèrent vers l'explosion. Shadow aussi avait entendu l'explosions et a accouru. En arrivant ils ont vu Zai et DI se battre contre Seelkadoom, et étaient en mauvaise posture, Blaze jeta une boule de feu sur Seelkadoom? mais il L4esquiva et apparu derrière eux

Sonic- Zai, Di vous allez bien ?

Zai- Ouais, on tient le coup

Shadow- Seelkadoom, que veux tu encore ?

Seelkadoom- Eh bien tous le monde est réunie *pense*"Je peux les battre mais à cause de ce voyage dans cette dimensions je suis affaiblis et je n'ai pas envie de prendre de risque, je dois collectionner les émeraudes du chaos, il vaut mieux battre en retraite, mais avant." Bien je vais vous quitter, j'ai d'autre choses plus importante à faire, mais avant j'ai un cadeau pour vous

Seelkadoom couru vers Blaze et lui transperça le ventre, tellement vite que elle n'a pas eu le temps de réagir et il se remit là ou il était avant. Ils furent tous confus, attendant ce que Seelkadoom allait faire, car ils ne l'ont pas vus faire. Silver se tourna vers Blaze et il a vue Blaze avec un trou au niveau du ventre elle tomba au sol, il n'a pas réagit tout de suite, mais quand la réalisation le frappa, il sentit que sa tête était entrain d'exploser

Silver-BLAZE NON!

Il couru vers elle et la serra dans ses bras

Sonic- Espèce de monstre !

Seelkadoom- Un monstre ? Non non non, je suis un démon ! AHAHAHAHA !

Il se prit un rocher dans la tête qui se brisa à l'impact

Seelkadoom- ?

Silver a fait léviter plusieurs pierre de toutes les tailles prêtes à être lancers, ses marques étaient devenus rouge et son aura autour des objets aussi

Silver- TU VAS PAYER!

Il les envoya sur Seelkadoom, en même temps à une vitesse élevé, et il envoya aussi le feu, créé avant par Blaze avec son attaque, intégralement vers lui aussi et est rentrait en contact avec les pierres et Seelkadoom, cela a créé un nuage de poussières et de fumée. Une fois dissipé, Seelkadoom n'était plus là, il était partit. Silver était entrain de pleurer, resserrant son emprise sur Blaze

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 8

Silver était à genoux, en ayant le corps de Blaze sans vie dans ses bras, entrain de pleurer, ses marques étaient redevenus cyan

Silver- Blaze ! Réveille toi...! Pourquoi *sanglots* pourquoi toi *sanglots* tu étais ma meilleure amie... C'est une farce n'est-ce pas ? *sanglots* Réveille toi, je t'en pris.

Silver serra fort contre lui le corps de Blaze, il ressentait une incroyable tristesse, et que de la douleur dans son cœur, et sa tête était sur le point d'exploser, il ne pouvait pas y croire, il a perdu Blaze, il ferait n'importe quoi pour la revoir. Tous le monde fut silencieux et regardèrent vers le bas, soudain, Di s'approche de Silver et lui dit

Di- Je peux la ressusciter.

Silver- Quoi ?*sanglots*

Di- Je peux ressusciter les gens tant qu'ils ne sont pas mort naturellement.

Silver- Ramène-la *sanglots* s'il te plait.

Di- Ce n'est pas aussi facile, pour la ramener, je dois utiliser la vie de quelqu'un d'autre...

Silver- Pourquoi... ?*sanglots*

Di- Car seule la vie d'une personne a assez d'énergie pour permettre d'en ressusciter un autre...

Silver réfléchit, il pouvait ramener Blaze au prix de sa vie... Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il voulait qu'ils soient tout deux ensemble, et si il se sacrifiait, elle ressentira la même douleur qu'il ressent, et il ne le voulait pas qu'elle subisse quelque chose d'aussi horrible

Sonic- Mais si on utilisait les émeraudes du soleil ? Elles ont beaucoup plus d'énergie que n'importe quel habitants.

Silver-Ont ne peut pas utiliser les émeraudes du *sanglots* soleil, car comme la gardienne est morte *sanglots* sans successeur, elles ont étaient dépourvus*sanglots* de leurs énergie pour éviter que quelqu'un de mal attentionné les utilise. C'est un sort lancé depuis la première *sanglots* gardienne selon Blaze. Dit-il tristement

Amy- Ho non...

Sonic- Attendaient, ils nous restent encore les émeraudes du chaos.

Knuckles- Oh, je les avais oubliés.

Sonic- Si ont réunie les 7, on pourra facilement ressusciter Blaze.

Silver- Oui, je*sanglots* l'espère. Dit-il en larmes

Sonic- Rentrons en attendant, nous partirons demain, Silver peut tu transporter le corps de Blaze s'il te plait ?

Silver-... Ok...

Silver utilisa ses pouvoir télékinétique pour faire léviter le corps de Blaze, rentré au château, Sonic raconta tous ce qui c'est passé a la Reine

Reine- Oh mon dieu, c'est horrible ! Je suis profondément désolé pour vous Silver.

Silver ne prononça pas un mot à cause du choc

Reine- Je vais vous faire montrer vos chambres et je vais ordonner a mes gardes de bien s'occuper du corps de Blaze

Les gardes ont pris le corps et ont conduit le groupe à leurs chambres. Silver n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il était trop triste pour ça, il se souvenu de Blaze et lui leurs première rencontre

10 ans avant

Blaze était assit à coté d'un lac entrain de pleurer, un hérisson arriva a coter d'elle sortant de nulle part

Silver- Bonjour, pourquoi tu pleure ?

Blaze- Que veux tu ? Tu viens te moquer de moi c'est ça...

Silver- Pas du tout, pourquoi tu pense ça ?

Blaze- Tous le monde m'embête, et ils disent que je n'aurais jamais du naître.

Silver- Pourquoi ?

Blaze- A cause de mon pouvoir...

Silver- Et alors ? Je trouve que c'est incroyable d'avoir un pouvoir, et tu sais je suis comme toi.

Blaze- Hein ? Que veut tu dire ? Dit-elle en se retournant vers Silver

Silver- J'ai un pouvoir, la té...

Silver n'a pas eu le temps de finir ça phrase que 3 garçons, deux ans plus âgée et tous des ours, arrivèrent vers eux, Blaze les reconnues et commença à avoir peur

Garçon 1- Alors flamby, c'est la que tu te cachais.

Garçon 2- Eh ne l'énerve pas, sinon elle va te brûler.

Garçon 3- C'est un monstre, elle n'a pas de cœur, c'est pour ça quelle n'a pas d'ami.

Les garçons étaient entrain de rire et Blaze pleura encore plus, Silver se mit entre les garçons et Blaze, et il leur jeta un regard remplit de colère

Silver- Ce n'est pas un monstre !

Garçon 1- Hein ? T'es qui toi ? Tu es venu te moquer d'elle ?

Silver- Pas du tout ! C'est mon amie !

Les garçons et Blaze le regardèrent comme si il était un fou, Blaze fut surprise de sa réponse, personne ne lui a dit qu'elle était son ami, même pas pour se moquer

Garçon 2- C'est normal, 2 monstre se mettent toujours ensemble, regarde tes cheveux on dirait une feuille de cannabis ! Hahaha !

Silver- J'ai dis que ce n'est pas un monstre, arrêter ça !

Garçon 3- Sinon tu va faire quoi ?

Silver mit son bras en avant, et une lumière cyan jaillit de sa main ouverte vers eux, et des 3 garçons aussi, Silver leva son bras et les garçons volèrent en l'air, ils crièrent et Blaze fut surprise

Les garçons- HAAAAA! REPOSE NOUS !

Silver- Seulement si vous jurez d'arrêter de l'embêter.

Les garçons- JAMAIS !

Silver- Tant pis pour vous. Dit il en haussant les épaules

Silver mit ses deux mains en contact devant lui et commença a les écartés, les bras des garçons aussi

Silver- On va voir si vous riez autant avec le corps séparé en 2.

Les garçons furent terrifiés

Les garçons- NON S'IL TE PLAÎT ! PARDONNE NOUS !

Silver- Vous allez la laisser tranquille ?

Les garçons- ONT JURE ! VITE LAISSE NOUS PARTIR !

Silver les reposa à terre et ils partirent en courant

Silver- ET NE REVENEZ PLUS ! OU VOUS AUREZ AFFAIRE À MOI !

Silver se tourna vers Blaze, encore sous le choc, et il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se lever, elle l'a prit et se leva

Silver- Maintenant ils ne t'embêteront plus, j'y veillerais.

Blaze- Que...c'était quoi ça ?

Silver-Mon pouvoir, la télékinésie regarde

Silver fit voler un petit caillou

Blaze-OUAH!

Silver-C'est quoi ton pouvoir ?

Blaze-Je peut utiliser le feu, mais je ne le maîtrise pas, et sans faire exprès je blesse les autres, et moi même parfois... et...

Silver- Et c'est pour ça qu'ils viennent tout le temps t'embêter.

Blaze- Oui... Mais pourquoi tu as dit qu'ont étaient amis ?

Silver- Quoi on ne l'aient pas ?

Blaze se stoppa un instant, regardant Silver qui la regardaient de avec le plus doux et chaleureux sourie qu'elle a jamais vus. Elle ressentit une sensation au niveau de son cœur comme une douleur, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressentait de la joie, sa vue de Silver commença à se flouter, et elle se mit à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps, elle mit ses mains a ses yeux pour les frotter

Silver- Eh, pourquoi tu pleures encore ?

Blaze- C'est *sanglot* la première fois *sanglot* que quelqu'un me dit que *sanglot* je suis son amie...

Silver- Aller sourit, tu devrais être super contente, en plus ils ne t'embêteront plus, j'y veillerais.

Blaze- Tu ferais ça ? *sanglot* Pour moi ?

Silver- Evidemment ! Puisque je te le dis, aller fais un sourire.

Blaze- Je peux *sanglots* pas ! *sanglots* Tu es trop gentil... *sanglots* tu ne sais pas à quelle point *sanglots* ça me touche, tu es le premier *sanglots* qui ne me traite pas*sanglots* comme un monstre.

Silver- Bon, il n'y a que 1 seul solution pour que tu arrête de pleurer.

Silver se retourna, Blaze le regarda un peu confuse, puis Silver se retourna d'un coup en faisant une grimace, puis Blaze fut saisie et totalement confuse, il fit d'autre choses idiot comme faire la roue, faire semblant de se faire mal et faisant de petits spectacle drôles. Blaze le regarda, puis elle commença, pour la toute première fois dans sa vie, à rire

Blaze-Pfff! HAHAHAHAHA TU HAHAHA TU ES HAHAHA TELLEMENT IDIOT HAHAHA !

Silver-HAHAHA enfin tu souris HAHAHA !

Après que les 2 est fini de rire, Silver tendit sa main

Silver- Je m'appelle Silver le hérisson.

Blaze serra sa main

Blaze- Blaze la chatte, princesse du château solaire.

Silver- C'est toi la princesse ?!

Blaze- Tu ne le savais pas ?

Silver- Non ! HAHAHA ! Que le monde est petit, ravie de te rencontrer.

Sachant cela, Blaze savait qu'il était digne de confiance, même si elle venait de le rencontrer, elle ne réfléchit pas et enlaça Silver dans ses bras. Silver était surpris, mais il à doucement fait un câlin lui aussi,

Silver-Allez viens

Silver avança prenant la main de Blaze

Blaze-Où ?

Silver- S'amuser ! Et si tu veux, je peux t'aider a maîtriser tes pouvoirs.

Blaze- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? Dit-elle sentant qu'elle allait de nouveau pleurer, mais se retenant

Silver- Car ont est ami ! Quelle question.

Blaze-... Ami... Dit elle en souriant légèrement, n'éprouvant plus de difficulté à stopper ses larmes, car sa tristesse a était remplacé par de la joie

Présent, le lendemain, tous le monde c'est réunis

Sonic- Bien, nous devons allez a la recherche des émeraudes, et arrêter Selkadoom, avant qu'il ne blesse d'autres personne, nous en avons déjà une, nous devons les trouver avant lui.

Sonia- Eh Sonic, nous aussi on viens avec toi.

Sonic- Hein?

Manic- Ben ouais, on ne va pas restez les bras croisé pendant que tu dois te battre contre un être surpuissant.

Sonic- Merci, ce, c'est partit à la recherche des émeraudes du chaos !

Sonic et ces amis partirent du château à la recherche des émeraudes du chaos

Zai- Juste une question, comment on va faire pour les trouver ?

Shadow- C'est simple, les émeraudes réagissent entre elles, la lueur va augmenter quand on s'approchera d'une autre émeraude.

Zai- D'accord

Di-Mais que sont les émeraudes du chaos ?

Knuckles- Ce sont des gemmes très puissante qui sont au nombres de 7, et les élus sont Sonic et Shadow. Il y'a aussi l'émeraude mère que je suis en charge de protéger, elle peut les contrôler en diminuant ou en augmentant leurs énergies et elles appartiennent au chaos.

Zai- Le Chaos?

Knuckles- Un être fait d'eau, Sonic l'a déjà combattu, et à gagner.

Di- Eh ben tu es célèbre dans ce monde Sonic.

Sonic- Je sais.

Amy- Euh... Sonic, il y'a quelque chose.

Sonic- Quoi ?

Amy- Je ne sais pas trop, c'est noir, c'est grand et... HAAAAA !

Sonic- Amy !

A suivre...


End file.
